(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a marker holder used for marking a centerline and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a handheld, portable centerline marker holder using a pencil or the like to mark a centerline on a rounded or bull nose exterior wall corner or a rounded or bull nose interior wall corner.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, painters and wallpaperers use various types of chalk lines and level devices to draw a centerline on rounded and bull nose corners when transitioning from one wall color to an adjacent wall color or from painting one wall to wallpapering an adjacent wall. Using these types of devices is time consuming and not necessarily accurate. Also, a piece of corner bead molding is often used for trying to determine a centerline on rounded and bull nose corners. Further, painters quite often mix and blend two paint colors along an exterior or interior corner to avoid finding a centerline. The above problems related to finding and drawing an accurate centerline on a rounded or bull nose corner are eliminated by the unique features of the subject invention as described herein.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,992,316 to Dickson, a system for masking trim and locating an arc of a bull-nose wall corner is disclosed. The system includes flexible planar sheets for masking surfaces adjacent the wall corner and a hand tool for locating a midpoint on the corner. In U.S. Patent Application No. 2012/0055036 to Bowman, an apparatus and method for surface marking an outside corner and using a marking tool. None of these prior art reference disclose the unique features, structure and operational function of the subject centerline marker holder as described herein.